


Дело привычки

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Relationship, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Шариф несколько дней живёт у Адама. У них осталось много общих привычек из прошлого.





	Дело привычки

**Author's Note:**

> пост-канон DE:MD; пост-романс в отношениях, упоминается ER в прошлом

День 1.  
Они проснулись одновременно.   
Адам привычно отправился в душ.   
Когда вернулся — Шариф стоял у окна, рассматривал окрестности. Чёрные хваты на плечах, прямая спина. Вид успокаивающий и привычный — сколько раз он видел таким своего бывшего (тогда настоящего) босса. Только теперь обе руки отливали металлом. Как у Адама.  
Прижмись спина к спине — и одинаково звонко стукнутся локтями. 

 

День 2.  
Они проснулись одновременно.   
Будильники мерцали на тумбочках жёлтыми зрачками (как сонные предрассветные звери).   
Адам привычно отправился в душ первым.   
Невольно ждал — шагов, тёмного силуэта, аккуратного стука костяшек в непроглядное от горячего пара стекло.   
Шариф вышел только к завтраку. Свежий и холодный — он не включал горячую воду. 

 

День 3.  
Они проснулись одно… Адам чуть позже. Открыл глаза не сразу, лишь чуть приподнял ресницы.   
Шариф стоял у окна и смотрел на Прагу.   
Совершенно чужой в чужом городе.   
Потом отвернулся и стал смотреть на Адама.   
Дженсен не видел лица в сумерках, не различал взгляда. Но молчание можно было резать (брусничным пирогом) — столько тоски и нежности. Словно гладили его, Адама, по щеке левой сухой ладонью — тёплой и жёсткой.   
Как прежде.  
Возможно, Адам был единственным, кто жалел о повторной аугментации Шарифа.   
И не ожидал в своё время, того, что Шариф не обрадовался расширениям Адама.

 

День 4.   
Они словно поменялись местами. Теперь Дэвид ходил призраком по квартире Адама (скромно, сдержанно, ощущая себя гостем). Теперь Дженсен распоряжался и заказывал еду, был радушным хозяином, менял постель, находил каналы на английском и записывал на стикерах пароль от вай-фая и системы «умного дома».   
Они ложились в одну постель — и засыпали на разных краях.   
Раньше не так было, конечно. Они трахались неистово, по-звериному, и засыпали нос к носу.   
Адам бродил по квартире Дэвида и подбирал свои шмотки.   
И опирался на плечи Шарифа, когда тот смотрел в окно на яркие золотые огни Детройта.  
Живой и воспалённый волнениями город зажигал в их зрачках звёзды, ещё не упавшие на землю.   
Они проснулись одновременно. 

 

День 6.  
Адам вернулся к вечеру следующих суток. Устало повесил пальто в шкаф — к остальным двум. Стащил через голову водолазку вместе с футболкой, бросил на пол.   
Хотелось горячего кофе, холодного виски и мягкой постели.   
Он добрался до кровати, упал на неё и накрыл голову подушкой. Миссия вышла хуёвой. Не провальной — с заданием справился блестяще. Но дерьма нахлебался — эмоционально — по горло. Света в Праге было мало. По ночам — тёмная, дымная, она едва ли напоминала Детройт.   
Золото осталось в прошлом. До Инцидента.   
На тумбочке звякнуло стекло, прежде его обогнал запах.  
Адам поднял голову вместе с подушкой.   
Рядом с журналами и старым билетом в кино стояли кружка крепко заваренного кофе, бутылка и стакан с янтарным виски, пепельница и пачка сигарет.  
Шарифа не было. (через несколько секунд в гостиной включился телевизор)  
Адам не стал никуда ходить и ничего говорить.  
Заснули они раздельно. 

 

День 7.  
Степень решимости достигла нужного градуса. Дженсен встал над Шарифом (и сложил руки на груди).   
Тот проснулся легко, мгновенно. Поднял голову, невольно поморщился — шея затекла на узком диване.  
«На том, что я сказал тебе «спасибо» по скайпу, ничего не закончилось, — хотел сказать Адам.   
«На том, что ты сказал «обращайся, если понадобится», чуть отвернувшись от экрана, разговор не завершился».   
На левой руке Шарифа проказой блестело золото в сумрачном рассвете.   
Адам поиграл желваками.   
И пошёл готовить завтрак. 

 

День 6.  
Когда Шариф сказал после Лондона, что ему надо в Прагу, Дженсен не колеблясь предложил: давайте ко мне.   
Адаму хватило «Апекс-центра», он не хотел рисковать (вы точно будете в безопасности).   
Шариф не стал отнекиваться и мяться, сразу согласился.   
Адам ждал неловкости, как по экрану, — её не было. Они встретились как старые знакомые. А не как любовники с испорченными отношениями, босс-подчинённый, нарушившие субординацию когда-то существовавшей компании, люди, пережившие Панхею в её неисправленном «Пиком» варианте.   
Адам не стал предлагать плед и изобретать гостевое место на диване. Шариф не спросил, где же ему засыпать в доме Адама.   
Они легли в одну постель привычно.

 

День 5.  
Адам сквозь сон понял, что его кто-то держит, — и не мог проснуться.   
Кошмаров не было, только томительная густая мгла.   
(слепые зрачки, выгоревшее золото).  
Его привычно обнимали ладони — вокруг головы, щитками легли на виски.   
И от них спокойно и совсем не холодно.   
Хотя Адам и смутно помнил — как раньше быть не может.   
Поднимет он руки — ударится о железные запястья. И справа, и слева.  
Адам не стал просыпаться. Вытянулся, расслабился и уснул ещё крепче.  
Как раньше. 

День 4.  
(День 3).

День 2.  
— Завтра я уезжаю, — Шариф сел на край кровати.  
Дженсен расслабил сжавшиеся в кулаки ладони. Не стал оглядываться. Откинулся назад. Затылком к затылку. Спиной к спине. Лопатками к лопаткам.   
— В Рабию?  
Хриплый смешок, кожа у Шарифа сухая, горячая.   
— Не сомневаюсь, что мы рано или поздно встретимся там.   
— Я буду агентом Интерпола, учтите.  
— Какая разница, — плечи под Адамом чуть приподнялись, скользнув шершавым ощущением, — ты никогда не соблюдал правила.   
Теперь уже Адам криво усмехнулся. Почесал загривок о макушку.   
— Гостиничный номер обеспечите?  
— Всегда, — сказал Шариф. Без колебаний и помарок в молчании. — Всегда.   
Адам не мог лечь всю ночь. Смотрел в темноте, слушал сонное дыхание, запоминал тёмный профиль на подушке.  
Под ресницами (тлели звёзды) стелился дым.  
Чёрные печные трубы Праги никак не напоминали небоскрёбы Детройта. 

 

День 1.  
Шариф пожал ему руку на прощание — звякнуло железо о железо.   
А потом шагнул и мимолетно поцеловал в губы.  
«Сука», — только и успел подумать Адам. Не успев ничего другого.   
Такси ждало пассажира, мигая зелёным маячком на крыше — ауг-водитель для пассажира-ауга.   
Адам знал наперечёт все вещи в истёртом дорожном чемоданчике Дэвида — ещё с тех времён, когда этот чемодан стоял на двадцать восьмом этаже, в кабинете с серым ковром, чёрными планетами и золотым светом.   
Адам узнал — наперечёт — все новые шрамы на спине и левом плече Шарифа. Белые ожоги льда, сплавившиеся послеоперационные швы — после ампутаций.   
Так и ни разу не прикоснувшись к ним, не приласкав губами.   
Он не хотел (и хотел), не был готов (но ждал).  
Жизнь так коротка, сказал Шариф в первом их немом разговоре после Панхеи, в новом мире Инцидента. И Адам слушал, глядя в окно по привычке, перенятой от одного человека.   
И они оба укоротили её ещё больше.   
По привычке.


End file.
